1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus preventing a liquid such as water from entering thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an electronic apparatus, e.g., a portable computer, a keyboard and switches are disposed above a circuit module which is formed with electronic circuit parts mounted on a wiring board, so as to realize a compact size.
In this type of electronic apparatus, after the circuit module is accommodated in a casing, the keyboard is disposed on the casing. Therefore, an opening, through which a cable for electrically connecting the circuit module and the keyboard is passed and is used for performing that operation, is formed in a wall portion of the casing. This opening is formed in a wall portion located between the circuit module and the keyboard in the casing, e.g., in an upper wall portion of the casing. The opening is closed by a keyboard baseplate.
However, the keyboard is exposed to the outside such as when the portable computer is in use. Therefore, in the event that a user has spilled a beverage such as water during the use of the portable computer, the beverage conceivably enters through a gap between a baseplate of the keyboard and an edge portion of the opening. The attachment of a liquid such as water to the circuit module is not used.
Therefore, a dripproof structure is provided for the portable computer to prevent the entry of a liquid such as water into the casing.
As a dripproof structure, a discharge hole is formed in the baseplate of the keyboard. The discharge hole communicates with the outside. Therefore, even if a liquid such as water flows into the keyboard, the liquid is discharged to the outside after passing through the discharge hole (e.g., refer to JP-A-2003-122454)
However, even with the dripproof structure disclosed in JP-A-2003-122454, a liquid conceivably enters between an edge of the baseplate of the keyboard and an edge of the opening.
In addition, with the dripproof structure disclosed in the patent document 1, the opening has a size which is substantially equal to the area of the baseplate of the keyboard. Therefore, the opening is relatively large.
Namely, since the length of the edge of the opening is long, the entry of a liquid such as water into the casing is conceivable.